From Middleton Mall to Pre-K (Rest of title inside)
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Ring shopping, getting permission, the proposal, and so much more. Will Ron Stoppable succeed in taking the next step in his relationship with his girlfriend Kim Possible? Or has his good luck run out? Read & Review please!


**From Middleton Mall to Pre-K: K.P. & Ron's Ride to Their Wedding to their Child Starting School**

 _Oddest Boy's Night Out Ever!: Ring Shopping_

23-year-old Ron Stoppable stepped inside the Middleton Mall with his best male friend Felix, and naked mole rat Rufus, on one very important mission. To find the perfect engagement ring for his girlfriend, Kim Possible. Next weekend was their 6th year anniversary as a couple, and he was planning on surprising her at her college in Paris, France. This year was the final year of their college lives, and Ron was stoked to have his girlfriend in the same country as him again. He was planning an anniversary to remember on Friday, May 31st. A picnic in the park, then, he would take Kim dancing, and to end the night, lead her to the top of the Eiffel Tower and propose to her. Since Felix was leaving back to Florida for college, Ron decided to do this today.

"Are you sure about this, Ron? I mean how are you going plan a wedding when you two are still in college, and aren't even living in the same continent?" Felix asked.

"Felix, we've been best friends for 13 years, and dating for almost 6. I'm ready to take the next step, and I'm sure she is too."

"Okay. If you think you're ready then I'm with you 100% buddy," Said Felix.

"Me too," Squeaked Rufus.

So, Ron walked and Felix rolled around the mall for a while, before finding Antique Jewelers. They found many great rings, but none of the good enough for Kim, decided Ron. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket, and strolled around the counters, before spotting the perfect ring. He jumped in front of Ron on top of the counter, and jumped up and down, squealing, pointing towards the ring.

"Did you see one, Rufus?" asked Felix.

"Yep," Rufus squealed.

Ron looked at the ring then toward his best male friends.

"This one's perfect," He said.

Rufus and Felix looked toward their friend and nodded smiling.

 _Welcome to the Family: I Give You...Permission_

Ron sat in his apartment, resting after a long morning of work. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and he had just got done at Smarty Mart. Normally, he would video chat Kim, then work on college homework, but today was no ordinary afternoon. Today was the day he would ask James Possible for permission to marry his daughter. He texted Kim that he was too busy to video chat, and that he would talk to her tomorrow. He got dressed in the fanciest casual clothes he could find, and practiced what he would say one last time, but just when he was going pick up the phone and call the Possible family to warn them he was coming over, someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find his mother, and his 6-year-old sister, Hana.

"Hi Ronnie, can we come in?"

"Um, not to sound rude or anything mom, but we were just about to leave."

"I know how important today was to you, but Hana's normal babysitter is sick, and I have a very important meeting to get to."

"But mom, can't you just find someone else?"

"It's too late, Ronnie. I really have to go. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll even pay you."

"You don't have to pay me, mom, I'll figure something out."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ronnie!"

"No problem, mom, really."

"Okay, Hana, be a good girl for your brother."

"Okay mommy, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Bye, kids."

"Hey Rufus, Hana, why don't you two play in the guest room, while I call Mr. Possible."

"Okay Ronnie," Hana said.

"Okay," Rufus said.

Ron took a deep breath before grabbing the phone, and calling Mr. Possible.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Dr. P. It's Ron."

"Hello Ronald, Kimmie isn't around here right now."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you, sir. It's very important."

"Okay, so when will you be over?"

"Actually, sir, I'm on babysitting duty. I need you to come over here."

"Alright, I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Ron walked into the bedroom and saw his little sister driving Rufus around in his remote control car and smiled. His parents and Kim always said he was a fantastic older brother to Hana and he would make a great dad someday. Hana looked up at her older brother and gave him a reassuring smile as well as Rufus. They knew he had nothing to worry about. I mean, Ron knew Kim better than she knew herself sometimes! And they had known each other for over 19 years. If Kim's dad didn't think Ron would be the right person to be Kim's husband, then he didn't know who would be. But Ron was still very nervous. Mr. Possible may like Ron, but he is not stupid. He knows that when Ron & his Kimmie-Cub gets married, that's it! Kim's not a little girl anymore. If there is one thing anyone would know about James Possible, it's that he would do anything to deny the fact that his only daughter is an adult. _But that's silly,_ Ron thought. _He isn't going to deny me permission to marry Kim because he doesn't want K.P. to grow up. Right?_ They had been through a lot together and marriage is just another step. Since there were about 15 minutes before James said he'd be there he called Bueno Nacho to order lunch for the four of them and played with Hana and Rufus. Within 10 minutes their food came and then of course 5 minutes later came Mr. Possible.

"Are you alright, Ronald? You sounded pretty nervous on the phone," James said as he stepped into the apartment and sat down. Rufus jumped on Ron's shoulder and Hana sat on the comforter next to the couch. They both nodded at Ron and gave him comforting smiles again.

"I'm fine, I just really needed to discuss something important with you."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"So, as you may know, next Friday is mine and Kim's 6-year anniversary, and I'm going surprise her up in Paris."

"Alright."

"Well, I was thinking, we're both adults, and we're almost done with college, so I was thinking we could take the next step in our relationship."

"What are you saying, Ronald?"

"I wanted to know if I could have your permission to marry your daughter."

"You want my blessing for you and Kimmie to get married."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure about this, Ronald? I mean, marriage is a big responsibility."

"I've been tossing it over in my head for a few months now, sir. I've been thinking of my feelings and Kim's. I'm ready, and I'm sure Kim is too."

"Well, if you think you and Kimmie are ready to get married, then I'd be honored to have you as my son-in-law, Ron. I give you my blessing, son."

"Really, thank you, sir, thank you so much!"

"Just promise me you will always love and be there for my Kimmie-Cub."

"I promise!"

"Welp, I'd better be on my way. Have fun in Paris, but not too much fun."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and call me James."

 _What Happens in Paris Doesn't Stay in Paris: The Proposal_

"You ready Rufus?" Ron asked as he finished zipping up his suit case.

"Ah Ha," He replied as he hopped in Ron's pocket.

"Get ready Middleton when I come back I'll be an engaged man. I hope."

By the time Ron and Rufus get to Paris Kim and Monique will be in class. The flight takes off at 3:30 AM and it will get into Paris at 2:30 PM. Kim and Monique get out of classes at 4:30 so they have one hour to tour as much as the can and another hour to prepare the park and Eiffel Tower for their date starting at 7:00 that evening. Right now it was 2:00 AM and Ron and Rufus were all ready to go. Ron already told Monique so she secretly got Kim a week long leave from school. Ron told Middleton Community College and Smarty Mart that he would be gone until next Friday as well. He stuck the suitcases in the trunk of his car and drove to Duncan Donuts for breakfast. They made it to the Airport at 2:30 and prepared themselves for a long flight.

 _At Paris 4:45 PM_

"Something strange is going on Monique. I haven't had a conversation with Ron for almost two weeks," Kim told her friend as she unlocked the door to their dorm. As Kim opened the door she saw her room covered with violet peddles, a blue dress with white heels and a white leather jacket with blue hoop earrings and matching make up laying on her bed and a fruit basket with 6 red roses attached. She also saw Rufus wearing a blue tie holding a note with 4 white roses next to him.

"Rufus," Kim yelled as she ran up to her desk to hug him.

"Kim," he replied happily.

"If you're in here, where's Ron?"

"Note," replied Rufus.

 **Hey K.P.,**

 **I hope you like your new room decorations. The dress, shoes, make-up, earrings and jacket were all picked out by Monique. I want you to put all that stuff on and go to the cafe me, you, Monique, and Wade went to on our first Valentine's day as a couple. I'll see you soon and bring Rufus with you.**

 **Love,**

 **Ron :)**

"That boy is crazy," said Monique.

"Yeah. Can you help me get ready?"

"Of course girl."

The dress was dark blue and went a little past Kim's thighs. At the top was little white diamonds and was tight at the chest and the bottom was loose with ruffles around the waist was a white belt. Kim put the dress, jacket, and heels on and grabbed the flowers while Monique did her hair in make-up. Monique put Kim's hair in a ponytail with a couple curls hanging down and put on some dark blue eye shadow and eye liner, mascara, blush, and strawberry lip gloss on her. Kim stuck Rufus in her coat pocket before hugging Monique and leaving with the flowers and the note in her hands. She arrived at the cafe at 5:30 to see a waiter holding 4 more white roses and a note with her name on it.

"Are you Kim Possible?" The waiter asked.

"Yes."

"Note and flowers from your boyfriend."

"Thank you."

 **Hi Again K.P.,**

 **I see you got my first note. The next place I would like you to go to is The Arc De Triomphe. It was the first place Me and Rufus saw when we got off the airplane. See you really soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Ron :)**

As Kim went back into her car she wondered what her boyfriend was up to. She arrived at The Arc De Triomphe at 6:00 to see a mime holding yet another 4 white roses and another note.

"Thank you," She said as she took them from the Mime.

 **Hello Once More K.P.,**

 **Final stop on little tour is a park right by the Eiffel Tower. I'll be standing their waiting for you. Can't wait to see you.**

 **Love,**

 **Ron :)**

Kim looked down and counted the roses and saw of course 6 red and 12 white. _What is he up to?_ She thought. She arrived at the park at 6:30 and saw Ron. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a black tie, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. He was holding one white rose and holding his arms open. Kim ran into them as fast as she could without ruining the flowers. They held on to each other for about 5 minutes. Ron gave Kim a quick peck on the lips before letting go of her, grabbed her hand and leading her to a bench.

"So Mr. Mystery Man. What was the point of all of this?"

"It's all part of my plan K.P.. Felix, Rufus, and I have been planning it for months. Happy 6 – year baby."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

"A great one. So all the flowers?"

"The six red roses are a symbol of 6 years of being a couple and the 13 white roses represent our 13 years of friendship before becoming a couple."

"Wow. Clever."

"Thanks. So the first thing on our anniversary date is a picnic under the stars."

"Umm. Picnic," Rufus said.

"Did you pack Bueno Nacho?"

"I was tempted but no. I had a lot of extra time on Wednesday so I cooked and baked. On the menu tonight Parmesan Alfredo Chicken, A Fruit Tray, Noodle & Potato Salad, and Dr. Pepper for now and some cherry wine, and my mamas secret banana cream pie latter."

"Smells good Ron."

They sat and talked for 45 minutes about the past, college, future careers, etc. At 7:15 The two young adults and Rufus hopped in Kim's car to go to a dance club. The more time went by the more nervous Ron got. He knew that after the dance club it was proposal time.

"Are you okay Ron you seem a little distracted," Kim asked during the final slow song of the night.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

It was almost 11:00 when the club closed. Since the dance club was so close to the Eiffel Tower Ron & Kim decided to walk it.

"I'm going use the rest room. I'll be right back," Kim told Ron.

"Okay," Ron replied as he took out his Ronuminater.

"Hey Ron," Wade said.

"So we'll be up the tower in about a half hour."

"Cool. Just beep when you're ready. Oh and good luck."

"Thanks Wade."

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ron grabbed Kim's hand interlocking their fingers together and messaging her palms with his thumbs. As Ron predicted they were on top of the Eiffel Tower in a half hour. Ron lead her to the table he set up for them and broke out the wine and pie. Ron beeped in Wade to play the music. After they finished off the food and a glass of wine. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and lead her away from the table.

"I know that we just spent a little under 4 hours in a dance club but there's just one more song I want us to dance to tonight."

"Okay."

"Just close your eyes and let the music be your guide."

Kim closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and laid her head on Ron's chest while Ron wrapped his arms around her back and swayed her to the music.

I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!

Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)

That it's you!

It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And every time I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes-!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU-!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!

Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)

That it's you!  
(That it's you!)

Oh, it's you-!

After the song was over Kim opened her eyes to see Ron on one knee holding one of her hands, brown eyes meet green and suddenly Kim felt so many different emotions fill her at once. Love, Happiness, Shock, etc.

"Kim, we've been through so much together over our 13 years of friendship and 6 years of being boyfriend & girlfriend. It was tough going from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend but we got through it together. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world and I feel ready to take the next step in our relationship and I'm confident that you feel ready too. So Kimberly Ann Possible will do me the honor of marring me?"

Kim looked down at the ring. It was just a simple gold band with a heart in the middle of it but to Kim it looked perfect.

"Yes," Kim get out through her tears "Yes I'll marry you."

Ron kissed the tears off her face and spun her around before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips onto hers.

"I love you K.P.," He said after he pulled away.

"I love you too Ron," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again.

 _Stress Is My Middle Name: The Final Preparations_

It's been almost 3 months since Ron and Kim got engaged since Kim, Ron & Monique all have graduated from college they've been cramming wedding preparations.

"Let's see what we have so far," Ron said.

Date: August 16th, 2012

Place: Niagara Falls, New York

Maid of honor – Monique

Best man – Felix

Bridesmaids - Simone, Paris, Tara, and Avery

Groomsman – Jean-Luc, Josh, Carter, and Wade

Flower Girl – Hana

Ring Bearer – Mario

 **Guest List**

Wade's Parents

My (Kim's parents) Parents

Tweebs

Uncle Slim

Joss

Nana

Ron's Mom

Monique's Parents

Sensei

Ned

The people who would give Kim & Ron rides to their missions (I have no clue how many)

Bridesmaids Dresses: Long Turquoise dresses with shiny little diamonds on and around the breast area. Lose bottom half, strapless.

Monique's Dress: Dark Blue with a silver belt along waist. Strapless, Knee length

Food: Beef and Shrimp

Wine: Grape and Cherry

Cake: 4 layers, 2 chocolate Ice Cream, 2 Vanilla Ice Cream

 **Songs:**

Kim & Ron: Lucky (Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat)

Mother/Son: You'll Be in My Heart (Phil Collins)

Father/Daughter: Ready, Set, Don't Go (Billy Cyrus Ft Miley Cyrus)

Honeymoon: Hawaiian Islands

Band/ **DJ**

Flowers: Lilies, Violets, White & Red Roses

"It looks like everything ready," Ron said as he slugged his arm around Kim's shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah."

 _I Do, I Promise: The Wedding Day_

Kim's wedding dress was long and strapless with random patterns going through it. She slipped it on that Monday afternoon more nervous then she had ever been in her life. Her best friend Monique just finished her hair and make-up and since she was still a virgin she wears the veil over her face. She slipped her heals on before helping her husband-to-be little sister Hana put on her dress. Kim's mom tried to reassure her that everyone nervous on her wedding day but she was never like this. She was never been a nervous wreck about anything before so why did she have to start now. She wished she could see Ron but according to the rules they aren't allowed to see each other until the alter. Her wedding was going start any minute so she didn't have to wait too long. Kim grabbed Hana's hand and lead her towards the door with Monique's boyfriend's cousin Mario AKA the ring bearer.

"You ready Kimmie-Cub?" Her father asked

"Yeah dad."

Her mom kissed her on the cheek before finding her seat while everyone else found their way in line. The first two out were Hana the flower girl and Mario, then Monique as maid of honor and Felix best man, then Avery & Wade, Tara & Josh, and Yori & Jean-Luc bridesmaids & groomsman, and finally Kim and her father. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his fiancé _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. When they finally made it up James kissed his daughter's cheek and went to sit down with his wife. Kim grabbed Ron's hands while the priest began to speak.

"We are all gathered her today to witness the marriage of Ms. Kimberly Possible & Mr. Ronald Stoppable If anyone rejects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent.

"Okay. I believe the bride and groom has written their own vows. You may go ahead."

"Kim, When I saw you kick but back in pre-k I knew we would be tight for a while, I also knew you were someone really special. It wasn't how you kick but that made you special in my eyes though it was how you would help anyone in any situation no matter how silly or dangerous or how much other stuff you had going on and how no matter how clumsy, goofy, and dorky I became you always stood by my side. I knew I could count on you for anything from helping me in school and helping me get over my stupidest fears to taking a month off from school to be there for me when my father died. I knew I could always count on you. That's one of the things I could tell about you when we were kids and one of the things I love about you. I love you K.P. and just like you do with me I will always stand by you."

At the end of Ron's vow Kim had tears streaming down her face she wasn't sure if it was just all the emotions that you just have on a day like this or if it was Ron's speech maybe both but all she knew is it took her a minute to gather her thoughts before starting her speech.

"Ron, if someone would have told me back then that I would be standing up here with you I would have thought they were crazy. I always saw you as my goofy & dorky best friend but as we grow older and hormones started to go out of whack things began to change and it took me a while to come around but I'm glad I did because I can't think of a better person to be up here with me than you. As we grow up and started to go on the missions I started to notice that even though you may not be physically strong you are most defiantly emotionally strong. We had to face so many of your fears on those missions but you never gave it up. That's one of the things that made you be the rest person for me. You are also funny, dorky, and kind you would always light up my stressed day and you always knew how to make me feel better when I'm upset, that Ron Stoppable is what made you the right person for me. I love you and I will always love you."

"Ronald Christopher Stoppable to do take Kimberly Possible to be your well wedded wife through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Kimberly Ann Possible do you take Ronald Stoppable to be your well wedded husband through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Well with the power vested in me in the great state of New York I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron lifted the veil carefully and looked in Kim's green eyes for a few seconds before gently placing his lips on hers. The kissed for about 10 seconds before they pulled away and heard everyone cheer.

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Stoppable!"

Kim locked arms with Ron as they slowly walked down the aisle together using their free hands to wave. They spent an hour hugging and talking to their family and hugging, talking, and dancing with their friends. Kim looked over to see Ron dancing with little Hana and smiled she couldn't wait to become a mother and seeing how well Ron takes care of Hana he is going be a great dad. Finally, it was time for the food and Monique and Felix to make their speeches. While they were getting ready, the ever so cheesy slideshow filled with pictures of Ron and Kim's relationship started playing.

"Hi guys, I'm Kim's best female friend Monique. I meet Kim at The Middleton Mall the beginning of Sophomore year. She was my first friend. I met Ron latter and at first he didn't seem to happy with me stepping in to the picture because it had been him & Kim for so long but I'm glad that he came around because I can't imagine life without that little goofball. Ron's like a brother to me just like Kim's like a sister to me. I could tell right away that they had a bond between them that could never be broken. So to Kim & Ron. I hope for the best."

"Hey guys I'm Felix, Ron's best male human friend. I haven't known Kim and Ron for very long but as Monique said I could tell right away that they had a special bond that would last forever. So to Kim and Ron I hope your love takes you far."

After that everyone spent 30 minutes talking and eating and Kim & Ron cut and feed each other the cake. After the cake the DJ announced...

"Okay everybody. Please step aside for the bride and grooms first dance."

Ron lead Kim to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist while Kim wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your speech was amazing Ron."

"Thanks. It took me forever to come up with it."

"Mine too."

"This day has been perfect. I just wish my dad was here."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault but hey let's just focus on our beautiful wedding."

"Okay."

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"Now it was time for the Father daughter dance."

James studied Kim as he walked up to her when he finally faced the fact his little Kimmie-Cub belonged to another man. She was no longer his little girl.

"Hi daddy."

"Kimmie-Cub what happened? You're all grown up."

"I know but daddy never forget I'll always be your little girl."

"Thanks honey I really needed that and I know you are in the right hands. I know how much you and Ron mean to each other."

"I know. Thanks daddy."

"For what."

"Taking care of me."

She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go

Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

"And finally the Mother and son dance."

Ron's mom took his hand and lead him to the floor. Ron looked up and smiled at her. Even though he may not have his dad anymore he still has his mom and that's good enough for him.

"Hi Ronnie."

"Mom."

"I can't believe my baby boy is married."

"I know it's crazy."

"You've come so far honey and I'm so proud of you. I hope you keep being the kind and strong boy you are now."

"Of course mom."

"And thank you."

"For?"

"Not giving up on me."

"Well just know honey. No matter how much more you grow up. You'll always be my little boy in my heart."

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

Ron kissed his mom and the cheek and went to go look for Kim. He saw Monique, her boyfriend Jean-Luc, and his cousin Mario dancing goofy, Wade and his girlfriend Avery drinking tea and laughing about how they meet, Hana chasing Rufus around, Sensei looking around smiling, Felix and Yori drinking wine and talking, their parents drinking wine and laughing telling stories about their children, and finally Kim dancing with the tweebs. He stood in the back with Sensei and waited for Kim. After another hour Kim and Ron were ready to go on their week long honeymoon. Everyone said a final goodbye to them as Rufus went over to Hana (Ron's mom is watching him while they are gone)

 _Like A Virgin: In the Hotel Room_

As the limo got closer and closer to the hotel, Ron's nerves grew. Him and Kim were currently sitting in the back finishing off a bottle of wine, with Kim being careful not to spill any on her dress. You're probably wondering "Why is he so nervous?" It's because Kim and Ron where going to have sex for the first time ever tonight. In their six years of dating and three months being engaged they've had some very heavy make-out sessions and even came supper close to "making love" a few times, but ultimately they decided it would be better to wait until their wedding night. Ron wanted everything to be perfect for Kim. He had called the hotel before the wedding started to set the room up, has suitcases all packed and in the trunk for Hawaii, and has protection in his pocket. Not to mention Kim has been on the pill since she was 15.

"Are you alright Ron," Kim asked as she finished her cup of wine.

"Yeah I'm fine K.P.," he said smiling up at her.

The limo arrived at the hotel just as Ron fished off his cup of wine. He grabbed Kim's hand payed the limo driver after they got their bags out.

"Thanks Carl. We'll see you in the morning," Ron said to the limo driver before driving away. The bell hop took their suitcases after they entered the hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable made their way over to the manager's desk to check in.

"Hello, my name's Ron Stoppable we talked on the phone this morning."

"Oh, yes Mr. Stoppable. Everything is ready. Here's your room key and we'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Mr. Brooks," Ron said as Kim gave her husband a "what are you talking about" look.

Ron gave Kim a smile as he led her to the elevator to go up to their room. As soon as they arrived Ron gave the bell hop $5 as a thank you after he exited the room. Ron took a deep breath before picking Kim up. Kim smiled up at him as he unlocked the door and set her down on the bed. Kim looked around the room in shock looking at the rose pedals all over the room and the scented candles lite up by the door. It looked beautiful.

"Ron, you did all this?"

"Yep."

"How did you afford this?"

"I had to work extra hours at Smarty Mart with Mr. B,, but it was all worth it."

"You're the best Ron, but you didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but I wanted too," he said sitting down next to her.

Kim looked over at her best friend turned boyfriend turned fiancé to now husband with more love in her eyes than Ron had ever seen. She looked at him for a few minutes just thinking about everything that happened that lead them here, and how lucky she is to have a best friend and husband all in one amazing guy, before saying…

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too K.P.."

After she put a do not disturb sign on the door she sat back down next to Ron and kissed him soft at first pouring as much love as she could into it before making it get heated. She broke away after a few moments to lay down as Ron climbed on top of her. He kissed her leaving his hands on her hips at first while hers roomed his hair. After a few minutes of letting their tongues wrestle each other he pulled away to start kissing down her neck while Kim pulled off his jacket. She lifted herself up a little as Ron's hands moved up her back to unzip her dress. As Ron unzipped her dress she unbuttoned his shirt massaging his chest. After a few minutes Kim was just left in her bra and underwear while Ron was left in his pants. Kim pulled out the condoms, she knew Ron put in his pants pocket before entering the limo, before pulling off his belt and pants leaving him in his boxers. Ron has seen Kim in nothing but underwear before but he knew this time was different, he knew that him and Kim were actually going through with it this time, and it was going to be perfect, but it didn't make him any less nervous. His hands were shacking a little as he undid Kim's bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He kissed her lips gently before kissing down her neck and massaged her breasts making Kim moan. After he pulled away Kim pulled of his boxers and Ron pulled off Kim's panties. He rolled on the condom and began kissing her again. Neither of them said anything, but just enjoyed the moment being filled with pleasure, joy, and most importantly love.

 _Let the Family Begin: I'm Pregnant!_

It has been a year since the Stoppable's returned home from their honeymoon. Within that year Kim became assistant manager at Club Banana, they built (yes built) their own house. It has three bathrooms, a large kitchen, large dining room, living room, eight bedrooms' (they want a big family), an attic, and a garage. Ron even opened up his own restaurant and bakery with his college degree (the 90 – 99 million dollars he gets from Bueno Nacho every two years helps too) Their one-year wedding anniversary was last week and Kim thought that the best present she could give Ron was the news that she was pregnant. However, her instincts were wrong or so she thought. Today she went to the doctor for a check – up, but it turns out the pregnancy test was wrong. She is now three weeks pregnant! She had a plan of how to tell Ron when he came home from work. Over the years, with the help of Ron of course, she got a lot better at cooking. So for dinner she cooked baby back ribs, baby shrimp, baby corn and carrots, and finally made noodles with Prego tomato sauce. By the time she was done it was about 8:00 and Kim knew Ron closed his restaurant at 9:00. So, she took a quick shower and put on a grey tank top and jeans. Ron arrived home as she was cleaning up the kitchen.

"K.P. I'm home," he called out. (Even though she's Kim Stoppable – Possible now, he can't give up that nickname)

"In the kitchen Ron."

He entered the kitchen not expecting to see dinner already made.

"Um. Did my mom come over without telling me," he asked his wife confused.

"No silly I decided to make us dinner tonight," Kim said walking over to Ron and giving him a kiss.

"Oh. Well good because I'm starving."

Kim made him a plate of food and grabbed him a beer before grabbing herself a bottle of water and making herself a plate of food. She sat next to her husband nervously as he started eating.

"Um, Ron honey, do you see a theme in this food?"

"Baby back ribs, baby corn and carrots, baby shrimp, Prego sauce, and your drinking water instead of wine. Are you pregnant K.P.?"

"Yes."

"But I thought the test said negative."

"It did, but when I went to the doctor today she told me that it was a false negative and I'm three weeks along," she told Ron smiling at him.

"There's really a baby in there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing. We're going to have a baby," he exclaimed hugging Kim.

"I'm so glad you're happy Ron," Kim said before kissing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her over to the couch. Let's just say the food was long forgotten ;)

 _It's A…: The Gender Reveal_

The first person Kim and Ron told was Wade, then Kim's parents, the tweebs, Monique, Felix, Ron's mom and Hana. Finally, they told Josh, Simone, Paris, Tara, the rest of Kim's old cheerleading squad, and last but not least all of Ron's main workers at his restaurant and bakery. Everyone was so happy for them. Monique even started talking about making clothes for her when she's farther in her pregnancy. However, today was the day Kim and Ron were waiting for, they day they find out the gender of the newest Stoppable. Ron wants the baby to be a girl, but Kim wants the baby to be a boy. The Stoppable's arrived at Middleton Hospital at 2:20 ten minutes before their appointment so they could fill out all the paperwork.

"Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, nurse Parlor can see you now."

After they walked into the room Kim laid down on the table(?), Ron pulled up a chair to sit next to his wife, and Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and climbed onto his shoulder to see what's going on.

"How are you feeling today Kim?"

"Fine."

"Do you still have morning sickness?"

"Unfortunately."

"Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Everyday."

"Have you been on any of those missions of yours, drinking or smoking since you found out you were pregnant?"

"Gosh no."

"Have any mood swings, cravings, or aches started?"

"Yes. My back, feet, and breasts have been aching."

"Well that's a good sign. It means that your baby should be developing just fine, but let's just check. This is going to be cold."

Kim reached out for Ron's hand as the nurse got started on the sonogram.

"It looks like your baby is growing just beautifully. Would you like to know the gender?"

Kim looked at Ron for confirmation before she said anything to the nurse. Ron nodded his head to her before Kim smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah we'd love to learn the gender."

"Alright. It looks like your baby is a girl. Would you like me to print out some pictures?"

"Yes please," Ron said to the nurse.

She wiped the gel and turned the machine off after printing the pictures.

"Okay. I would like to meet with you again in another few months. Let's make it the week after New Year's."

"Awesome," Ron said.

"Thank you Nurse Parlor."

"No problem Kim. Say "hi" to your mom for me."

"Well do."

Ron helped her off the table and lead her back out to the car after they set an appointment for January 8th, 2014 (today is November 19th, 2013).

"When do you think we should tell everyone," Ron asked his wife as he started the car.

"How about when my parents, the tweebs, Hana, and your mom are all over for Thanksgiving dinner. You could write it's a girl with whipped cream on the pumpkin pie or something."

"That's a great idea. What about our friends?"

"I'll tell Monique, Avery, Tara, Simone, and Paris on my girl's night out after Thanksgiving. You can tell Felix, Josh, Wade, Carter, and Jean-Luc on your boy's night out after Thanksgiving." (Simone, Paris, and Carter were friends Kim and Ron made in college)

"Sound like a plan K.P.," Ron said before driving him and Kim home.

 _Party Time/Call A Professional: The Baby Shower & Setting Up the Nursery_

Everyone again was super happy that the first Stoppable child is a girl. During Hanukah and Christmas Kim and Ron got a few things for their daughter like dippers, books, wipes, and onesies, but Monique told the family to wait to overload them with stuff until the baby shower. Since Monique wanted it to be a surprise she told Kim to meet her at her apartment at 5:00 to catch a movie and managed to get Ron's bakery and restaurant to cater without Ron spoiling the surprise (that was really hard for him). Since Monique really didn't want him to come Ron decided to paint the nursery and set up the crib, changing table, bookshelf, and rocking chair with Felix. Kim and Ron decided to stay away from green and blue (for obvious reasons), but they didn't want to paint the room pink or purple either. So, they decided on gold and a lighter shade of red (and not just because those are the colors of their hair!) At 4:00 Kim decided to take a quick shower. After she got out she put her hair in a ponytail and slid on one of her turquoise maternity dresses. Ron came into the room at around 4:30 with Felix.

"Hey Kim," Felix said.

"Hi Felix. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Well I'm tired, swollen, and fat, but other than that I'm doing fine."

"Honey I told you, you aren't fat you're pregnant," Ron said after putting her shoes on for her.

"Thanks," Kim said rolling her eyes at her husband. "So, what are you guys going to do while I'm at the movies?"

"I figured with the baby coming in less than a month we should start getting the nursery ready."

"Probably a good idea. Try not to hurt yourself," Kim told Ron before saying goodbye to Felix and kissing her husband goodbye.

"Well do K.P.," Ron yelled at Kim as she left the room.

Ron took the crib, bookshelf, rocking chair, and changing table boxes out of the closet, as well as the paint, and turned to his friend.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping Felix?"

"No, but I just hope you return the favor if I have kids."

"Sure," Ron said opening a can of red paint and handing a brush to his friend.

Meanwhile Kim had arrived at Monique's apartment building at nearly 5 making a mental note to check up on Ron during a bathroom break. She knocked as soon as she caught her breath (her apartment building doesn't have an elevator) within a second she heard Monique yell come in. When Kim opened the dark she saw that the place was dark and turned on a light. As soon as she did she heard…

"SURPRISE!"

"Welcome to you surprise baby shower girl," Monique told her as she walked up to her 8-month pregnant friend.

Kim looked around and saw her mom, cousin Joss, Avery, Hana, Mrs. Stoppable, a few workers from Ron's restaurant and bakery, some of her female adult friends who helped her travel to missions, her old cheer squad (minus Bonnie), Simone, Paris, Monique's mom, Wade's mom, her Nana, and of course Monique.

"Wow I don't know what to say. Um, thank you."

They spent the first hour eating everything, but the cake and talking about Kim's pregnancy and stuff. The second hour playing games like Baby Shower Bingo, Wishes for Baby, and Baby Shower Price is Right. They even started a baby's first scrapbook and created a few of their own onesies. The third and final hour the ate the cake and Kim opened presents where she got: even more baby clothes and shoes (same clothes designed by Monique herself), a stroller, car seat, toys, a mobile, books, high chair, more dippers, wipes, baby powder, a breast pump, bottles, a pacifier, bedding set for the crib, playpen, a baby bathtub, music to play to put the baby to sleep, and a few parenting books. Overall it was a great party that Kim really needed. Now her and Ron have everything they need for their daughter.

With Ron and Felix, the afternoon was almost as successful. They got the walls painted and furniture set up with Ron obtaining minor injuries here and there. It was around eight when Felix left so Ron decided, after taking a well-deserved shower, to cook dinner for himself. He cooked a hamburger and fries then sat outside to eat and wait for Km to come home. It was 8:30 when he saw Kim pull into the garage and leaving it open so they could get the stuff out of the trunk.

"Hey Ronnie, can you help me bring this stuff inside?"

"Sure thing Kim."

"How was starting to set up the nursery?"

"Fine. How was the party?"

"Great. We officially have everything we need."

"That's a relief."

They put the bottles, pump, baby bathtub, and high chair in the kitchen, the clothes in the laundry room, and the rest of the stuff in the nursery (for right now). Kim knew her and Ron still had a lot of work they needed to do so the next day Kim packed her hospital bag and washed all the baby's clothes and dishes before organizing them in the baby's closet/kitchen cupboards. Ron, on the other hand, finished setting up all the furniture, the nursery, and put the car seat in the car. By the end of the day they were officially ready for their daughter.

 _Happy Birthday!: The Labor_

It was at 3:30 am on Thursday April 10th, 2014 when Kim woke up to go to the bathroom, but on her way there she felt something and then saw a puddle of water under her. She went back into her and Ron's bedroom in a hurry as she felt her first contraction of the labor.

"Ron! Ron wake up!"

"Hah, what's going on K.P.," he asked his wife groggily.

"My water just broke. I'm in labor."

"Oh shit," Ron said getting out of bed. He put on some sweats, a t-shirt, and his tennis shoes before grabbing his cell phone, the car keys, Kim's hospital bag, Rufus, and his wife's hand before rushing them over to the car and driving down to Middleton Hospital.

"Excuse me," Ron said to the lady at the information desk as the couple hurried in the hospital.

"Yes sir?"

"My wife Kim Stoppable-Possible is in labor."

"Okay it will be just a moment Mr. Stoppable. In the meantime, you'll need to fill out this paperwork."

After a minute Kim's midwife came out with a wheelchair and she lead the Stoppable's to a delivery room on the second floor. While they were getting Kim settled in, he sat in the hallway filling out the paperwork before giving it back to Kim's midwife. He entered the delivery room again to see Kim laying in bed. She smiled up at him as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Cathy said I'm only one centimeter dilated so it's going to be a while."

Ron sat with Kim talking and snoozing until around 7:00. When she woke up with another contraction, Ron sat up and held her hand through it. After it was over Ron got up and said…

"I'm going to go call everyone now."

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone up so early in the morning."

"That's sweet," Kim said giving her husband's hand a squeeze before letting go.

As Ron went out into the parking lot to call their friends and family he became scared. Kim going into labor a week early wasn't scaring him, it was the fact that he'd be a father really really really soon. That frightened him more than anything. His parents weren't always there for him growing up. His mom really didn't become supportive of his romantic relationship with Kim until his dad died, because Kim's a Christian and he's Jewish. However, he knew the most important thing right now is to push his feelings aside and be there for Kim. Just like he's always done. Kim's parents arrived first, followed by his mom and Wade, then Monique, Felix, Paris, Simone, Jean – Luc, and finally Josh, Carter, and Avery. By 2:30 that afternoon Kim went from 1 centimeter dilated to 3. Kim's mid-wife Cathy told them that the labor would be going on until the morning at least. The tweebs and Hana arrived at 4:30 and by 9:00 pm everyone had to head home. Kim was only at 4 centimeters. It was a long night with Ron only leaving Kim's side to go to the bathroom or him getting something to eat at the cafeteria. Rufus would come out every once and a while to try and entertain the distressed couple. By 10:00 the next morning Kim as only at 6 centimeters and Cathy told Kim and Ron that if she isn't ready to push by this afternoon they'd have to do a C Section. They gang waited hours and hours and finally, after 36 long hours, by 2:30 that afternoon she became fully dilated and ready to push. The only people that were in the room was Ron, Kim's parents, Ron's mom, and Rufus (If you counted him as a person).

"Alright Kim," Dr. Parse said "You are now at 10 centimeters and ready to push."

"Just hold your breath, count to 10, and push as hard as you can. You can have a 5 second break in-between pushes," Cathy told Kim as she held on to Ron's hand harder than she has ever had before.

"I'm ready."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, and again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. One last time I can see the head. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10."

Loud cries echoed the room as baby Stoppable was carried across the room.

"Mr. Stoppable can you come over here and cut the umbilical cord please.

"Sure thing."

After Ron cut the umbilical cord, the baby was cleaned off and handed to Kim. Ron went out into the hallway to let their friends know that the baby's here. It was a long day for the new parents and the baby with the baby being passed around to 15 different people, Kim learning how to breast feed, Kim & Ron learning how to change dippers, getting pictures taken for the baby book, doing the birth certificate, and not being able to eat or sleep the entire time. It was at 8:30 when Monique couldn't take it anymore and asked this…

"Alright girl. What's the kids name?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, the 15 curious faces around them, and then at the baby who was sound asleep in Kim's arms before Kim said…

"Her name is Alexandra Jaycee Stoppable."

"We're going to nickname her Alex for short," Ron added.

"Um, Alex," Rufus said looking at the baby from Ron's shoulder.

It was at, again, 9:00 when everyone had to stop fawning over Alex and go home. The nurses took Alex into a different room to nap while Ron sat next to Kim and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did a great job today K.P.," Ron said as Kim laid into him.

"Thanks you did too Ronnie."

"I can't believe we are parents now."

"Everything is going to be different now. It's not going to be just Kim and Ron anymore. It's going to be Kim, Ron, and Alex, the Stoppables'," she said giving her husband a smile.

"Yeah."

Kim had noticed that something had been off with Ron since she told him she went into labor 43 hours ago, but hadn't said anything you know because she was in labor. However, now that shenot she could have a chance to see what's bugging him.

"Ron, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm a father now. Yay!"

"Ron, I've known you for over 21 years. Don't you think I know when somethings bugging you by now?"

"I'm scared to be a dad K.P.," he said in a quiet voice after a few minutes.

"What do mean Ron?"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be a good father Kim. I completely blew the baby assignment in high school, my parents weren't there for me a lot growing up, and I'm still really immature, and clumsy. I mean what if I drop her? Or distance myself from her because I don't know how to be a good parent?"

Hearing those words broke Kim's heart. She remembered the nights when Ron would come over being really upset because his parents missed something big or didn't always support him. The night that Ron found out that his mom wasn't in support of his & Kim's romantic relationship was the worst night for him, but that doesn't mean that he'd be a bad father. He'll make a great dad!

"Ron. I know that it sucks that your parents weren't always there for you, but you'll be an amazing dad. Your sweet, creative, and have this child like wonder that Alex will adore. Not to mention you have this special way with kids that I've never seen before. I saw the way that you were with the Tweebs when we were younger and with Hana now. That little girl adores you. Plus because of the mistakes your parents made showed you what not to do which will make you even better with Alex. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks K.P.. You always know just what to say."

"No big. What are wives for," she said giving Ron a long kiss.

"But speaking of childlike wonder, could you get us some Bueno Nacho take out? I'm starving," she said after pulling away.

"Sure thing. Be back soon. Come on Rufus Naco time," he said after giving Kim another kiss.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband before settling into bed. She knew Ron and Rufus would be there for at least an hour, so ignoring her stomach she drifted off to sleep.

 _Life Changes: Starting Pre-school_

4 – year – old Alex Stoppable sat excitingly as her mom pulled her long blonde hair into a braid. Today was her first day of pre-school and she couldn't be more excited or hyper. She was wearing a white dress with red roses painted on it, red flats, and a jean jacket. Sitting next to her was her golden retriever Sandy and her Barbie backpack.

"Mommy, will I meet someone like daddy at school today?"

"I hope so sweetie."

Meanwhile, Ron was downstairs making/packing a lunch for Alex when he saw his daughter and wife coming downstairs. Kim was holding two out of their triplet sons Tristin, Justin, and Dustin, (Or as Alex calls them the tronsters {triplet monsters} ) with the third one totaling behind them.

"Daddy," Alex yelled running towards him.

"Morning Alli," he said picking her up and kissing all over her face while she laughed.

"Are you excited for pre-school," Ron asked her putting her down in her seat and putting her breakfast in front of her.

"Yeah I'm so excited," Alex replied bouncing in her seat as she ate her pancakes.

While Kim put the boys in their high chairs and placed bowls of oatmeal in front of them, they heard the door ring. Ron opened it to see his mom and Hana.

"Morning mom. What are you doing here?"

"Hana wanted to see her niece before heading to school."

"That's sweet. Come on in."

Ron lead his mom and little sister into the kitchen and as soon as Alex saw her young aunt her face lite up. Alex finished her breakfast and went into the living room to talk to Hana.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch the boys, mom. We are planning to get this whole daycare situation figured out by tomorrow."

"No problem Ronnie. Me and the boys will have a great time."

As Ron put Alex's lunch in her My Little Pony lunchbox he felt a bit sad. His little girl was starting school today, but what made him sadder is how excited she is about it. On his first day of pre-k he hid in the car for 10 minutes not wanting to go in that strange new place. Granted he was glad he did other was he wouldn't have met Kim, but still. It was 8:00 when Alex came running back into the kitchen ready to go. Hana grabbed her backpack and lunchbox and running in right behind her. Kim said goodbye to her mother – in – law before kissing the triplets goodbye and following her daughter, husband, and sister – in – law out the door. They dropped Hana off at elementary school before driving to the pre-school. As soon as the three of them stepped out of the car, Alex grabbed her parent's hands and rushed them in to the building.

"Hi Ms. Wilkins," Kim and Ron said as they approached their old/Alex's pre-school teacher.

"Hello, Kim, Ron and this must be your little girl."

"Yeah this is Alex," responded Kim

"She's really excited to start school today," Ron added.

"Well we're excited to have her here."

Kim and Ron let go of their daughter's hands to let her explore the classroom. In the rush of excitement, she bumped into a little boy sending them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Alex said helping him up.

"It's cool. My name's Nathan, but people call me Nate."

"My name's Alexandra, but people call me Alex."

"You want to color with me?"

"Sure," she said picking up a red crayon.

When Alex got home she told her parents all about her day at pre-school. She talked about the teacher, everything she learned, and about Nate. It was the same routine every day that first week. Her and Nate played together every day and even got to play with him at the park that weekend. By the time Monday rolled around, they said they were best friends.

"Do you think they'll end up like us," Kim asked Ron as they watched the 4 – year – olds play together.

"That would be too weird," Ron said.

"Uh-Oh," Rufus said looking between Kim and Ron & Alex and Nate.

"Yeah, but what part of our lives has ever been normal," Kim responded smiling at her husband.

~Fin~

 **AN: I still stand by my "longest one-shot ever" comment I posted in the author's note in this story on my old account. I mean over 10K words, no wonder why it took my so long to revise/ write. I decided to add on to it because, well why not? I've been re-watching Kim Possible online for the past couple days and it's the best cartoon ever! Over the next week I'll post an one-shot about Kim's thought's after So The Drama (don't worry it will be way less then 10K words), so be on the lookout for that. Read & Review please!**

 **QOTS (Question of the Story): Besides Kim & Ron, what other Kim Possible couples did/do you ship?**

 **MA: Shego & Drakken **

**~Brittney Out! :) 3: P~**


End file.
